Cadence/Gallery
Cadence in-game Cadence With In-game.png|Cadence in-game Cadence With Boombox In-game.png|Cadence with her Boombox in-game. Cadence With Boombox2 In-game.png|Cadence with a Purple Boombox in-game. Cadence With Microphone In-game.png|Cadence with a Microphone in-game. Cadence With Lolz In-game.png|Cadence with Lolz in-game with her Wristbands. Cadence With LolzGlitch In-game.png|Cadence with Lolz in-game without her Wristbands. Cadence Sprite SWT.png|The Princess Cadence sprite during the Star Wars Takeover. CadenceTBMS.png|Her New Sprite. Cadence's Player Cards Cadence_Playercard_New.png|Cadence's Player Card. Cadence_Playercard_New (Puffle).png|Cadence's Player Card with Lolz. Cadence_Playercard_New (Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card with her boombox. Cadence_Playercard_New (Purple Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card with her Purple Boombox. Cnpc.png|Cadence's preview Player Card for the Ultimate Jam. CadenceTBMPC.png|Her new Player Card. Cadence's background madddddddddd.PNG|Cadence's first background. new cadencesdsfdsfs.PNG|Cadence's second background. File:Cadence_(2).png|Cadence's third background. CadenceTBMBG.png|One of her new Backgrounds. saddddddddd.PNG|Cadence's background icon. Cadence signature Cadence's Signature.PNG|Cadence's signature. Cadence spotted in-game Dance-A-Thon Cadence Waves.jpg|Cadence waving, while saying one of her phrases. Penguin Play Awards Cadence wiki.png|Cadence spotted during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Cadence-PenguinPlayAward2010.jpg|Cadence quotes, "BUT KEEP THIS PARTY GOING!" Music Jam cadence dance.PNG|Cadence in the Dance Lounge during the Music Jam 2010. hey bro!.PNG|Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2010. Cadence in room.png|Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2011. Cadence1.png|Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2011. PB.jpg|Cadence and the Penguin Band performing at the Epic Show during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Cadence At Ultimate Jam 2012.PNG|Cadence spotted during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Screenie19.png|Cadence spotted during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Cadence Epic Show Ultimate Jam.png|Cadence up-close at the Epic Show (Note her Golden Microphone). Fashion Show cadence1.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Night Club during the Fashion Show. Cadence Spotted.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Night Club during the Fashion Show. Hollywood Party 1joshuarulesMeetsCadence4thTimeLolz1stTime.png|Cadence spotted during the Hollywood Party. CadenceHollywoodParty.png|Cadence spotted during the Hollywood Party. Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam =cADENCE mEET.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Cadence Meet 2.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, again. Cadence Meet 3.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, again. Cadence Meet 4.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, again. Cadence_meetup.JPG|Cadence spotted on Al agua pato. Screen Shot 2013-08-22 at 15.18.42.png|Cadence spotted at Bru Brancho. Meeting_Cadence_in_Summer_Jam.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam. Meeting_Cadence_2.png|Meeting Cadence in Server Boreal. Meeting_Cadence_3.png Meeting_Cadence_4.png|Cadence spotted at Summer Jam. Meeting_Cadence_5.png Meeting_Cadence_6.png|Cadence surfing. Meeting_Cadence_7.png Meeting_Cadence_8.png Meeting_Cadence_9.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam. Meeting_Cadence_10.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam again. Meeting_Cadence_11.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam again. Cadence in Big Surf.png|Cadence in server Big Surf. Episode Appearances File:Cadence in "The Party starts now!"..jpg|Cadence as seen in The Party Starts Now. File:GhostsJustWannaDance19.png|Cadence as a ghost in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Spinning a puffle.png|Cadence's appearance in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). File:Cool In The Cold.jpg|Cadence as seen on the cover of Cool In The Cold without her wristbands. File:CoolintheCold6.png|Cadence skating in Cool in the Cold. File:CoolintheCold16.png|Cadence in the Cool in the Cold music video. Club Penguin Times BR2gbBM.png Artwork Lolz.png|Cadence's Puffle: Lolz. ask cadence.png|Ask Cadence! ask cadence scrolled.png|Ask Cadence when scrolled. Cadence_Rocky_CeCe.png|Cadence, Rocky and CeCe. CADENCE-Ultimate-jam-Top-copy.png|Cadence - Ultimate Jam. Cadence66.png|Cadence with a Golden Microphone. Cadence15.png|Cadence singing. cadence5.png|Cadence with her arms crossed. Cadence_Microphone.png|Cadence sitting. cadenceee.png|Cadence waving. Cadence8.png Cadencee3.png|Cadence running. post4.png|Cadence spinning some tunes. Cadence6.png CadenceHomepage.png|Cadence crossing her arms. Cadence22.png|Cadence with a clipboard. Cadence From Unrealesed BG.png Cadence 2013.png|Cadence holding a clapperboard. Djcadence.png|Cadence dancing. Cadence Newish Pose.png|Cadence with a video camera. Cadence with Shirt.png|Cadence with her DJ turntables. Cadence Album 2.png|Cadence in her new outfit. Adenc.png|Cadence singing while she's in her shirt. Cadned.png|Cadence with a record and in her shirt. Cadence in star wars takeover.png|Cadence as Princess Leia Organa. 791498941.png CadenceSWTHologram.png|On a hologram Leia Congratulations.png Cadence TBM.png|Cadence at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. CadenceTBMSurfing.png Cadence2013.png|Cadence during Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam 2013. Candace2.png|Cadence dancing. CadenceDancing.png|Cadence dancing. CadenceLolzSurfing.png|Cadence surfing along with Lolz. CadenceCoffeeBreakBeats.png|Cadence in Coffee Break Beats. Cadence Prehistoric Bikini.PNG|Cadence in a prehistoric bikini. Cadence47.png BrlfotUCYAAH0T7.png-large.png CadenceMusicJam2014GreetingMessageCutoutPose.png CadenceCPTimesIssue456Pose.png Other ROCKY CECE CADENCE 1000.PNG|Cadence with Rocky and CeCe. BOTLxbJCcAAQpHw.jpg|Seen in the login screen for the Star Wars Takeover. BOq 9OVCYAALeUL.png|Cadence as seen as Princess Leia Organo in a Star Wars Takeover promotion artwork. UltimateJamWallpaper.png|On a wallpaper for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam along with Rocky and CeCe. Cadence Scarf.png File:Cadence_stupid_.png|Cadence using slang. AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. dance moves!.png|Cadence dancing with a penguin, similar to Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. .0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. Cdence.png|A close-up of Cadence in a wallpaper. Candce CP.png|A picture of Cadence posing. Cadence_Power_Card.png|Her Power Card (that can be obtained from Card-Jitsu Fire codes). CadenceLoginScreen.png T0XEspC_(1).png|Cadence and Lolz in Best Day Ever. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries